


A Debt With the Devil (And a Date With You)

by Tsifrovoy_Sombrucio_Ten



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Kostya Bocharov, melovin - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I'll have this fandom converted to monsterfuckers yet mark my words, look it's a Halloween Miracle - a smutfic that didn't take me 9 months to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsifrovoy_Sombrucio_Ten/pseuds/Tsifrovoy_Sombrucio_Ten
Summary: Summoning an incubus wasn’t where you expected your evening OR your forays into the occult to go…but all things considered, you can’t say you’re complaining too much.





	A Debt With the Devil (And a Date With You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kostyaaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kostyaaas/gifts), [BlackKoshka23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKoshka23/gifts), [Lovethek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovethek/gifts).



> You start to write ONE Halloween shipfic in another fandom with a demon character, and then suddenly inspiration grabs you by the tits and twists and won’t let go ‘til you write it another. So Happy Halloween you degenerates, don’t ever say I don’t do anything for you. 
> 
> Also remember that this is a work of fiction and please don’t actually summon and fuck incubi, that’s how you get knocked up with the Antichrist and end up having to spend eternity being accosted by various incarnations of Evan Peters.
> 
> Enjoy!

Your family tree had always had a certain affinity for the magical arts. Witches and mystics on both sides going back as far as anyone could remember; spelled blood running in roaring rivers through their veins.

Though some would say, by the time it had gotten down to you; it was less a river and more like a trickle. And those were the ones trying to be nice and spare your feelings. You didn’t want to think about the things those who were less considerate said about you.

Still, it had been expected that you would at least TRY to follow the family traditions. There were so many types and classes of magic, surely you would find something you’d be adept at, right?

...wrong.

Your fortunes and prophecies were more like vague suggestions, and a dart blindly thrown at a newspaper horoscope tended to be more accurate than you. When it came to herbalism recommendations, a simple cow could pick a stomachache cure out of a lineup of plants better than you could.

Crystal balls and concoctions, elementals and enchanted pendants, and all you ever tended to get was a your headache for your trouble.

Potions became poisons. Fireballs merely fizzled.

And on. And on. And on. With everything you tried.

Now, you were out of options. If you didn’t manage to show some kind of ability tonight, there was no hope and you were just going to resign yourself to being a normal person like everyone else.

It was one of the highest nights of power for a magical being. Halloween, Samhain, whatever name it went by-...

(Some of the traditionalists still demanded it be called Samhain; others with a more modern bent said that was pretentious and to just call it Halloween like everyone else. Given it was a feud that went back decades despite it being, frankly, ridiculous, it was unlikely to be resolved anytime soon.)

...it was the night when even the weakest of the mystically inclined tended to find their strength. Powers awakened in people all the time on this night, at least that’s what it said in the volumes and volumes of books and records your ancestors had left behind that you’d pored over. And it just so happened to be a full moon, which was even better for enhancing the arcane.

Even so, you were nervous, and had your doubts. What if something went wrong? Worse, what if everything went _right_ but still nothing happened?

Living without magic wasn’t the thing you feared most. You’d been doing that pretty well so far, actually. No, it was just...the disappointment.

There was so much riding on your heritage, and you were already letting so many down by not properly living up to it...to put the final nail in the coffin of your family name’s reputation; THAT is what you were really afraid of.

But you were determined to try, at least. And...whatever would happen, would happen, you supposed.

That was why, tonight, you were going to attempt a summoning.

A summoning was practically magical basics - any novice could get themselves a familiar; a minion; a spiritual guide; the possibilities were limited only to the spell and imagination that cast it.

Er, and a candle-surrounded sigil of course, but you’d marked that out on the floor already.

(You hoped the powers that be wouldn’t mind you using chalk for your summoning circles. Blood did not come out of hardwood easily and you did not want to lose the deposit on this place.)

Even teenagers armed with nothing but a ouija board and superstition managed to pull it off on occasions.

You had another reason for wanting to do a summoning, though, besides the fact that it was supposed to be easy.

Apparently, when a caster was lacking in ability (much like yourself, no point in denying it), a bond with such a creature could improve it. Depending on what the creature was, of course. No point in summoning the undead when you were a druid, that sort of thing.

Though at this rate, you were going to take *whatever* you could get.

You cast one final nervous look at the nearest clock - it was just going on midnight, and that meant the moon would be at its crest. If you were going to do this, now was the time.

Candles were lit; ground minerals and dried herbs were ready to go. Nothing left to lose.

Taking a deep breath, you began your chanting.

_I strakh nachinayet pirovat', i nichto krome kak tvoya volya zazhigayet tebya, i ogon' gorit vechno..._

The chanting was the hardest part - besides the words themselves being just a god-awful mess to pronounce (what language even was this?), there were plenty of pre-made spells tied to specific gods and monsters, but not many that were basically open free for all invitations.

You just hoped you didn’t get Cthulhu or something manifesting in your living room.

As your voice rose, the candle flames twisted and burned higher; the air taking on a static-laden feel. That was surely a good sign - at which point you tossed the powdered mixture over the sigil where it caught in the fire; billowing up into a brightly colored cloud of smoke.

Then…

...

...then?

You had to stop chanting as you began to cough from the fumes. Shit, please don’t let the smoke alarm go off next.

Waving a hand to try and dissipate the cloud, you squinted through the remnants of it at the sigil you’d marked on the floor. The candles were snuffed out and scattered now, and there were scorchmarks in the wood (well shit, looks like you were losing your security deposit after all) as if the spell had gone through and the portal opened...but...

Strange. There was no being that you could see that could have come through. Anything invisible would at least be exerting some kind of effect on the surroundings - sounds of breathing; a scent; _something._ And you doubted you could bring in anything that’d be fast enough to move before you saw it.

Which could only mean it hadn’t worked. So what had you done wrong?

You frowned down at the old tome, running back down through the instructions to see what you could have missed - was it your slightly cobbled-together incantation that had been the problem? No, you were especially careful with that, you knew the language would give you trouble. Had you mixed the dried elements improperly?

You were, in fact, so engrossed with thinking you’d made a mistake with your summoning…

...you did not see the shadow that slunk its way unseen behind you, and the tall figure that then rose out of it.

At least...not until you heard the click of claws on the floor behind you.

= o = o = o = o = o = o =

You initially didn’t even register the sound. You’d not had a spell go right to date, after all, how could it possibly be the result of your casting?

But maybe there was a shred of something useful in your family blood - decades of instinct perhaps; passed down through a line that had spent a long time looking over its shoulder; that made you glance up from your book...and notice the prominent and distinctly *inhuman* shadow now falling across you.

Eyes suddenly going wide, you stood up as you turned around, clutching your spellbook protectively in front of you.

And only then did you behold the thing you had conjured.

He was easily six feet tall; shockingly pale skin (especially in the moonlight that backlit him) clashing with the dark hair and the ridged ram-like horns that curled back from his skull. The claws that had caught your attention were just as black as his hair - in fact, his forearms were colored black all the way to the midpoint like they’d been dipped in tainted ink.

He regarded you with otherworldly eyes (irises a burning blue; also set in a field of pure black where other peoples’ eyes would be white - seemed to be a common color ‘theme’ with him), above a gleaming ring set in his hawkish nose.

And the whole reason you could tell it was a ‘he’ and not an ‘it’ so much was because he wore nothing but a studded leather collar and an absolutely *illegally* tight pair of matching pants.

A slight fluttering dragged your gaze back up from this discovery.

_Oh._

And wings. He had _wings_. Webbed and batlike ones sprouting from his back that would have an impressive span if they unfurled properly.

The summoning had gone right, all right. Horribly, horribly right.

Because you did not have to be an expert in magic or even theology to know a demon when you saw one.

The two of you just seemed to stare at each other. He looked...confused; his long arrowpoint-tipped tail twitching back and forth a bit not like an annoyed cat’s. No, that wasn’t quite right. _Disbelieving_ was more the word you’d use. As if he couldn’t understand how you, of all people, had brought him here.

...not that you could blame him, honestly, you couldn’t believe it either.

_“Tey privel menya syuda? Eto ne mozhet byt' pravil'nym...”_

You didn’t understand what he was saying (it sounded a lot like your incantation, funnily enough), but it was enough to break the stillness as you suddenly dove for a container of salt that you’d placed with your other arcane gear and paraphernalia; upsetting a stack of books in the process.

Unfortunate, but not for you - it startled him enough that he recoiled a bit on instinct, and you could put some distance between you both and start pouring out a protective circle of the white powder around you.

It was difficult not to just spill the whole container and make a mess with how much your hands were shaking, but how did anyone expect you to remain calm when you had an actual, _literal_ demon in your house that you had summoned?

You glance back briefly and he’s still just sort of standing there (that was mentioned as being a side-effect of some summonings - confusion and disorientation when one ripped something from another world and all), so you take the opportunity to start flipping rapidly through the book and trying to figure out what to do. You *really* did not think this would actually work, and now you were in a tailspin of panic.

Finally, you land on a heading on demons. Maybe this would help.

_To summon a being from a plane infernal is far more dangerous than the simple summoning of a spirit from the undead realms or a mystical creature from the wild ones. Demons are willful creatures and need to be subjugated; lest they break the summoner’s mind and bend them to their own whims and desires - most of which involve some manner of violence and chaos._

_However, should one manage to do so; few other familiars can offer the sheer power even the weakest of the demonic set have available to them..._

Shit. This did not help at all. And subjugated... _subjugated?_ What on earth did that mean?

A faint scratching makes you twist to look over your shoulder, and you find the demon has moved to just outside the barrier of white powder; crouching down in front of it. Cocking his head to the side curiously, he dips a finger into the mixture and then sticks out a forked tongue to take a taste of it; before he gags slightly and makes a face.

You can’t help it; instinctively you scold him. “Hey! Don’t eat my protective circle, you ass!”

He narrows his eyes at you before he spouts off another string of words you don’t understand.

You can only roll your own before you return to the book, flipping through it some more to try and identify the demon you’d found in question.

Imps, felguards, tanarukks, babaus, dealmakers, cambions, every manner of hellhound one could imagine…finally, you found something that looked closest to what you’d found.

**_Incubus._ **

(...wait, wasn’t that the name of a band?)

(See this, this was why your ancestors were renowned for their mystical skills and you weren’t.)

Once more, you began to read:

_An incubus (and its female counterpart, the succubus) is an interesting type of demon - not as physically formidable as a felguard but not as bloodthirsty as a babau, these ones try to get what they want through guile and seduction._

_Do not be deceived by this, however; they are no less dangerous than any other walker of the infernal plane. Like other demons, incubi and succubi possess a certain enhanced strength, as well as showing an affinity for shadow magic and all that entails._

_Their main power, however, comes through the sin of lust and those who give themselves over to it easily; feeding on the energy exerted through sexual acts. Many a foolish summoner or even common human has thought themselves ‘lucky’ by entering into such a bonded partnership - only to be killed by sheer physical exertion or ruined through the corruption as they become a slave to their urges or the demon’s own; as it uses its abilities of eldritch influence and charm to encourage its new victim to submit to repeated acts of depravity. This helps bolster the incubus or succubus as it basically gluts itself on the constant outwash of energy._

_But. There is a way to subdue such a creature. Unlike an imp who simply needs a physically superior being to overcome it and its magical prowess to be brought to heel; an incubus or succubus can be brought to mind if one can simply find the chain to its collar. The collars that these infernals wear are not merely an...appropriate ‘fashion statement’ for a demonic figure of lust; they are in fact a part of what keeps them in control and from being overwhelmed by their own powers._

_To seize the chain is to take command of its abilities and turn them upon said demon. Overwhelmed by their own influence, the incubus or succubus will then mind their summoner or whomever it is that holds the chain so as to keep control of themselves. Of course, should it seem like the holder’s power over the infernal is waning and they or someone else is at risk, a few ‘warning tugs’ will usually fix that._

_The problem lies in trying to detect it, however. Only those of actual magical ability can see it - the stronger the blood, the more visible it is, of course-_

Your heart immediately sank at that, you had not seen a thing that looked like a chain attached to the incubus’ collar. Of course that would just be your luck. The most incompetent spellcaster alive finally manages to summon something, and then they can’t control it.

The one possible positive, though: You figured he didn’t want to be here anymore than you did. Maybe you could send him back to wherever he came from and no one would know the wiser? Except you, of course, as you attempted to explain the scorch marks burned into your floor to your landlord-...

“You know...”

With that deep accented voice practically in your ear, you wheeled around to find he was standing inches away from you.

In the protective circle.

Your heart might as well have just launched itself from where it had been hanging around the pit of your stomach all the way up into your throat.

**_How did he get past the salt?_ **

He smirks, as if he’d just read your mind. For all you know, he could have.

“...maybe next time, you read your labels better. And not use laundry soap for your protection, hm?”

You follow his gaze as it drifts to the container you had grabbed in your terror; actually taking the time to read it properly, and only too late now did you realize your mistake.

= o = o = o = o = o = o =

Fear overrides sense.

Of course there was no way you were going to be able to run from him; no telling what he was going to *do* to you for trying, but of course you did anyway. Bolting like a deer flushed out of a thicket.

Running; running; you didn’t even consider what direction; you just ran for what you figured could be the nearest escape route - in this case, towards the hallway that led towards your bedroom.

He doesn’t give chase, at least not at first. Instead, he once more he sinks into shadow and vanishes, becoming the dark shape that speeds ahead along the floor before suddenly reforming directly in front of you.

You stumble in your attempt to reverse your terrified dash and not crash into him, letting out a pained yelp as your feet go out from under you and you drop to the hard floor.

The spellbook; your only source of even minimal protection; skids away and out of reach.

And he just smirks as you tremble down there before him.

“Very unfortunate. Not much power in you, is there? You won’t make much of a meal. But don’t worry, that can change.”

He crouches and leans in towards you, and you can feel the heat of his words as he doesn’t so much say as breathes them into your ear.

“Besides. I have not eaten in _so long._ **_I’m starving._ ** _”_

Your eyes could not go much bigger as you feel your pulse gallop at his words, and all the implications behind them. You try to think fast; try to figure some way out of this, but he’s so close and you already failed to run away from him once. A weapon to force him off might have been your best bet, but your spellbook was far out of reach - and you doubted anything traditional would work on a demon.

Claws scratch lightly against your face as his fingers grip your chin, forcing you to look at him and into those multicolored eyes directly.

Immediately your fear (and pretty much every other thought in your head) is soothed by an overwhelming feeling of desire. Not even specific images, just a wash of heat that clouds over everything else.

Almost as if-...no, no if; it *had* to be a result of that stare.

The power of influence. Just like the book had said.

Still you fought it, still you tried to keep your sanity. No matter how much easier it would have been to just give in to him, and the feelings starting to stir in your blood; you had to resist him.

But even for a demon, he was so beautiful...that surely just a kiss wouldn’t hurt...and to feel those long fingers tangling in your hair as he did...before running down your body...

Something distracts you just before you lose yourself completely. The slightest glimmer seems to be coming from just over his shoulder, but it’s just bright enough that it still catches your attention. It was probably just another trick of the moonlight coming in through the hall window across from you both, though.

...No, there. There actually was something there. It’s faint, but...what *is* that? Strange, you could almost swear it looked like the shimmering outline of a chain-

_The chain!_

The realization snaps you out of the hypnotic hold he has you under, if only for a moment. _Seize the chain, take command. Seize the chain, subdue the demon._

You had nothing to lose at this point (actually, you had everything to lose but you tried not to think about that part), so you shoot your hand out towards the glimmer - half expecting it to merely pass through simple air.

Imagine your surprise when your fingers clamp down on something hard and metallic and definitely real. What had been just an insubstantial gleam was fully visible now that you had hold of it; a fine piece of silver craftsmanship linked to the back of the leather collar.

The effect is instantaneous once the incubus realizes what you’ve done. Now he’s the one who jerks back to try and get away from you, but that only makes you instinctively pull the chain harder in your direction.

Which makes _him_ drop gracelessly to the floor with a whimper.

“F-...fuck…”

You stared agog, mouth hanging open dumbly as you held the chain loosely in your hand. Once again, you can’t believe it _worked._

It looked like he was trying to struggle his way back to his feet, so you quickly give another yank to make him stay down. Though he doesn’t go down without snapping at you, pointed teeth clicking slightly with the effort.

“ _Ostanovit_ , _ya umolyayu tebya!”_

The both of you watched each other warily; his eyes glassy and his breathing slightly ragged. This was a huge change from the cunning demon who was ready to manipulate your mind into throwing yourself at him not moments ago.

Deciding to test the waters with your newfound control, you grab another handful of the chain around your fist to secure your grip and make as if you were about to pull on it again.

“And what if I don’t, hm?”

_“Pozhaluysta…”_

“What was that?” You don’t know what had suddenly come over you, but you can’t resist the slightest smirk and another little tug.

“Please!” His tail lashes back and forth as he practically spits the word.

“Fine. I’ll stop pulling...if you listen to me and answer my questions first.”

His squints suspiciously, but eventually, consents with a nod.

“Good boy.” A weird thrill you can’t quite explain rockets through you at those words, but you try to keep focused on the task at hand.

Problem is, you really weren’t sure what you were supposed to do now that you’d *actually* summoned something. Let alone an incubus.

“Okay, so first...uh…how did-...no, no, wait, I know how you got here, that’s technically my fault. Uh. Give me a second.”

While you were stumbling over your words, he mutters under his breath; rolling his eyes. _“Prosto moya nevezeniye_...of course I get the master who is an idiot.”

Naturally you heard this, and your own eyes narrow as you give a particularly vicious jerk on the chain that elicits a loud groan from him; and his claws digging into your floor a bit.

If it wasn’t for the clear flush on his face; one would think you were mercilessly torturing him. Though given what he was, maybe you technically were.

“...okay I finally got one. How are you switching languages like that?”

That damnable smirk was on his face again. “Gift of tongues.” And with that, he sticks out his own long forked one at you, wiggling it lewdly.

Now it was your turn to turn red, and some of those desirous thoughts wormed their way into your head again. No no no. None of that. You *just* broke his hold on your mind, don’t fall for it again.

“In that case, can you stick to one I can understand, then?”

“You are summoner, aren’t you? Surely you should know demon tongue by now.”

...you couldn’t tell if that was another jab at your inexperience, or another innuendo.

“Well unfortunately I don’t, so-”

“Would you like to~?”

You exhaled an annoyed breath slowly through your nose as he grinned at his own joke, clearly thinking himself clever.

Were all incubi this much of a demanding little diva, or just the one you’d picked up?

“Don’t tempt me, hellboy. But I’d prefer to know someone’s name first. Assuming you have one.”

“All things have names.” He looks upwards thoughtfully. “Mm. Kostya will work for me.”

“‘Will work’? What, you have a longer name, or is it that the real one is demonic and unpronounceable?”

His eyebrows furrow in annoyance, and this time, you could swear the red in his features was caused by embarrassment rather than your leashwork. “...both, technically. But mortals are terrible at pronouncing ‘Konstyantyn’ so this is easier. And no, it is NOT spelled like-”

“...the demon-hunting guy in the trenchcoat?” You finish for him, now sporting your own shit-eating grin from ear to ear as his head snaps around and he - Kostya, apparently - shoots you his most smoldering glare yet.

“I had the name first!”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll bet.”

The fingers of the free hand not using a leash to keep him there on the floor drummed idly against your cheek; as you rested your chin in your palm thoughtfully. Not that this wasn’t ‘fun’ and all, but you still weren’t sure what you were supposed to do here. You really wished you’d told someone else about what you’d been planning to do so you could have at least some manner of tutor, but...well, even the most patient of your teachers in the mystic arts had given up at this point.

Like, when did the power-boosting start? Was there a certain ritual you had to complete to make the bond between you and your incubus - er, Kostya - official?

...And were you going to have to hold this chain forever just to ensure you didn’t wake up with a demon dick buried in you every morning?

_“Now you say that like it would be a bad thing~”_

He didn’t say the words aloud; his lips didn’t even move, but you definitely heard them in that thick accent in your head.

It earns him the hardest yank yet; to the point that he actually wheezes slightly as the collar goes tight around his windpipe. “Hey! Stay the **_fuck_ ** out of my head, you ass!”

Incredibly, he didn’t have a comeback for that one. Once the chain goes slack again, Kostya just flops over onto his back to try and catch his breath and recover from your latest show of control.

You can’t help but take the opportunity of his distraction to let your gaze wander over his form and get a better look at him without risk of him trying to charm you or having to endure a smart remark.

He really *was* quite pretty for a demon - though granted, you couldn’t say you knew many.

Shapely neck and jaw; broad shoulders; long delicate fingers even with the black markings and claws. His chest heaved slightly with his breathing; and the low cut of those leather pants showed off his hip bones and the rather inviting dark trail of hair that disappeared into them.

And of course that led to...well. You were trying to politely ignore the outline of the rather prominent bulge those pants accentuated (even if it was no thanks to you and all your pulling), but it was difficult as he made needy little whines in his throat and squirmed and rolled his hips frequently in an attempt to alleviate his need.

(Come to think of it, you also weren’t sure that looked like any kind of leather you’d seen before...and then on second thought, you realized perhaps you didn’t want to know.)

“You...you want power, yeah?”

You were startled by the sound of his voice again, quickly jerking your eyes up to meet his and hoping he hadn’t caught you staring. “What?”

Kostya licked his lips, gasping out the words. “Power...you want to not be so incompetent-”

You raised the chain threateningly, a very clear message that he should consider his words more carefully.

“...uh, I mean...shit. To not be so...uh, unskilled. You want magic to be easier for you, like it was for your ancestors, right?”

“Good save, hellboy. And...yeah, I guess I do-...wait, did you get that from reading my thoughts too?!”

He panics, quickly trying to cover his ass before you decided to punish him for invading your mind again. “N-no! No no no no, not exactly! With some summonings, there is a mental link that is established as well as a magical one - where we can pick up on things without actually having to read them directly. Are you telling me you did not know this already?”

“There’s a lot I don’t know, okay? You got the ‘master who is an idiot’, remember?”

“...I’m...actually sorry about that. Sincerely.”

You raised an eyebrow skeptically.

“Really! But I can teach you, help you. If you’re willing to let me.”

It sounded too good to be true, and in your experience, especially with your failed attempts at magic, things like that usually were.

But...you did have the chain...and if push came to shove, you could always just use that to make him mind until you figured out some way to get rid of him. And find something else to summon that would be less difficult...

...or that whole giving up and living a normal life was sounding pretty tempting right about now, that was always an option too.

In the end, you decide to give him the benefit of the doubt, and carefully stand and offer your free hand to Kostya to help him off your floor.

“Okay. Consider me willing. But you try anything, your hot ass is spending the night in the yard with this thing pulled tight and nailed to a tree. Understand?”

He smiles gratefully at that, even if it was a bit of a threatening compliment. _“Da, ya ponimayu._ ”

“I’m going to assume that’s demonic for ‘yes, master.’” Once again, you don’t know why that would have sent little jolts through your skin. Maybe it was related to that magical link he mentioned? It wouldn’t surprise you if the kind of demon he was got off a little on being bossed around and you were somehow picking up on it through the bond.

...though if that _was_ the case, he certainly wasn’t showing it. In fact, Kostya gives you the most deadpan look you’ve ever seen a being - human or otherwise - muster; crossing his arms over his broad chest.

“Is not _demonic_ . And doesn’t mean that, either. That would be _‘da, lyubovnitsa.’_ Do you need language lessons, too?”

You wave a hand dismissively. “We’ll add it to the to-do list. Right now: the power thing?”

“Yes yes, you are *very* impatient, did you know that? Well, first things first…” He drums his clawed fingers as if in mock thought before he gives you that smirk again. “Before anything else, I need to feed.”

Oh great. He was on this again. You _knew_ this whole offer was just going to be another attempt to get into your pants.

...not that that would be such a bad thing, you had to admit, remembering every detail you’d taken in of him while he was sprawled out on your floor. And for once, that wasn’t *his* influence talking.

But still. You had to be careful and not just take everything he said at face value.

“...I take it you don’t mean takeout.”

“I take it you know very well I don’t.” He parrots right back at you. “Though you mortals do some great things with seafood these days. But no. I need *my* kind of energy.”

Instinctively you feel your gaze starting to dip towards his beltline again. “Is that like...something you can do on your own...or…”

“Technically? Yes, but I get much more energy with a willing partner. And I’m not just saying this to sweeten the deal, but summoners who feed their incubi personally usually get more of a boost - usually because we are more willing to share in that case.”

“No offense, but that still seems like it benefits you a lot more than it does me.”

The incubus rolls his eyes and blows a strand of his dark fringe out of his face with a huff. “Okay. Clearly, you will not believe without proof. So you want proof? I show you.”

Before you even have a chance to respond he snaps his fingers, and it’s like you’ve grabbed a live wire with the jolt that suddenly courses through your entire body.

You couldn’t even begin to describe the feeling - just sheer, raw, _power_ \- that shot sparks across your vision and made every nerve seem to be on fire and tingling at the same time. Everything you had struggled with in the past, every spell, every incantation...it would be child’s play if you tried to cast any of them now.

Just as quickly as it came over you, though, it was gone, leaving you winded and staggering slightly.

And Kostya, he just smiles, proud as could be.

“How does that saying of your kind go again…’the first taste is free?’ Still, it’s nice, isn’t it?”

You nod weakly. “Y-...yeah…”

Fuck, you *had* to feel that again.

“Now imagine if that was even stronger. Lasted even longer. When I have energy, you will too. So-”

He didn’t get a chance to finish, his words cutting off into a surprised squeak as you immediately dragged him down the hall towards your room.

= o = o = o = o = o = o =

The door practically banged off its hinges as the two of you entered (well, more like you entered and he just stumbled along behind you in your rush), and you were already pulling your top off over your head and discarding it somewhere. He wouldn’t need much undressing, but you, you were determined to move this along quickly now that you’d had a taste of the end result you’d been craving for *so long.*

Power was within your grasp, and all you had to do was reach out and seize it.

Which is why your fingers hook into Kostya’s collar to drag him against you and into a searing kiss.

...Or at least, you tried to. Only to be blocked by one of his hands coming between your mouths before you actually could.

 _Oh,_ _for fuck’s_ ** _sake._**

Your frustrated growl comes out muffled against his palm. “This was YOUR idea, you know!”

“Oh I know. But didn’t you know you’re not supposed to kiss an incubus?”

“...is this just your way of skipping the foreplay or-”

“No, really. Didn’t your little book tell you that to kiss an incubus or succubus is to surrender your will to its deadly charms?”

You turned away from him to drag your hands down over your face, an irritated whine building in your throat. For all you know it *could* have warned you, but more than likely he was coming up with some new ridiculous trick or rule just to get out of having to fulfill his end of the deal since it was clear he couldn’t just take what he wanted from you.

Maybe the real reason your ancestors had advised against summoning demons was because of how much trouble it was to try and get anything out of them.

A pair of strong arms and a set of webbed wings suddenly fold in around you, and you jump slightly, before you feel the bump of one of those curved horns against your cheek as he actually nuzzles you and presses a kiss to the side of your neck.

Kostya’s voice echo in your head again, along with another wave of that magical influence being pushed through the mental link. Not desire this time, but something more soothing and calming. Clearly he must have picked up on your irritation.

_“I’m sorry, believe me, I don’t like it either. I can make it up to you with something better, though. Trust me?”_

He drops more kisses along your jawline and neck; and you feel his lips curve into a smile against your skin as your eyes slip closed and you let yourself relax into his secure grip.

Well...when he put it like that...

Just as you were really starting to get into the proper mood and squirming from the forked tongue that teases the sensitive spot just behind it; heated words are murmured into your ear.

“By the way...the stories aren’t quite true, you know.”

You cracked an eye open curiously, currently too distracted by the things he was doing to you.

“...hm?”

“Do you know the real reason as to why the kiss of an incubus is considered deadly?”

His hand suddenly seized your throat.

Your breath hitches and your eyes go wide as you twist your head to look at Kostya and find him glaring furiously. Too stunned (and a little frightened) by the sudden change in demeanor and the claws digging dangerously close to your jugular, you can’t seem to manage to pull the chain to get his grasp off you.

Gone is the sweet and soothing tone he was using before; now he all but hisses. “It is because we are _venomous_ . Most people, unfortunately, don’t find this out in time. Especially idiot summoners _who let their guard down with just a few pretty words.”_

Once again did you realize your mistake only too late as he forced your head to the side, and sank those jagged teeth into your neck; causing you to cry out sharply at the pain.

The injury itself wasn’t too bad - in fact, it seemed to already be healing from some kind of spell as he pulled off of it; long tongue swirling over the wound to catch a few last traces of blood.

But it was not the pain or the bite that was the problem so much as what had clearly been put into your veins by it - heat bloomed from the site and shot through you right down to your core; a fever-like flush coloring your skin and already starting to make you shiver and sweat. An unbearable want clouded your mind-

...no, not a want, a need. With that venom, you *needed* to fuck and you were going to go insane if you didn’t.

This had been his plan all along. Play up the complacent act, then strike - getting what he wanted through guile and seduction, just like the book had said.

“If only all of you were this easy. They never fall for the offer the first time...you really _must_ have been desperate.”

You barely registered the smug words coming out of his mouth. Something...something had not gone the way he’d planned.

You could feel the influence of desire being swept against your mind again; even stronger than before; that same attempt at hypnosis Kostya had tried to use to get you to submit before you found his chain.

And yet...you still had your will. It felt like the magic was just sort of throwing itself against a metaphorical mental wall.

You were overwhelmed, yes; you had never been so painfully aroused and needy in your life, and it made your burning skin itch and your teeth ache like a hardcore addict in full withdrawal as you clenched your jaw. But your mind was otherwise clear.

People had abilities awaken in them all the time on this night...and it seemed there was some arcane ability in you after all.

And now you knew *exactly* what to do.

When after a minute or two of this and you still hadn’t jumped him, he frowns in confusion, making the spell retreat. _“...chto-?”_

You don’t use the chain this time. You instead go for one of Kostya’s horns, grabbing it and yanking him down hard to your eye level; which makes him wince.

“Nggh!”

“Looks like you pushed too hard, hellboy. Now we’re going to do this *my* way. Look at me.”

Those multicolored eyes meet yours nervously...how interesting that he looked so innocent now that you’d outplayed him at his seductive game. Yet there was clear want there too, as he bit at his own bottom lip - apparently curious just what you were going to do to him now that you had.

A wicked smirk curls your own lips when you get an idea.

“You want to feed so badly?”

“Y-yeah-”

“Quiet. You’ll talk when I tell you to.”

His jaw snaps shut and he swallows hard before nodding obediently.

“Good. Now strip.”

“...What?”

You yank hard on his chain for that, and he nearly falls over with the way his knees buckle; unable to hold back a loud moan.

“Did I fucking stutter? _Strip._ ”

Kostya doesn’t need to be told twice after that at least. Soon as you let go of him he nearly trips over himself in his attempt to get out of those pants.

While he did that, you strode over to your bed (with far more confidence than you had when you started this night), shedding the rest of your clothes lazily before taking a seat on the end of it.

Surveying him up and down with admiration as he stands waiting for your next order; you can’t help but be amused by the almost shy little glances he’s shooting you now. What a difference this whole subjugation thing clearly made. Maybe you should write your own book like your ancestors had. Call it _How To Fuck Your Incubus_ and put Harlequin Romance out of business in a week.

You then gesture for him to come forward.

“You said you were starving, right? Get down and get feeding, then.”

There’s no hesitation this time, no questions. He gets down on his knees; hooking his arms under your thighs to grip you securely as he spreads your legs and leans in, running his tongue over where you’re already dripping wet.

“Good boy…” You practically purr the words as your fingers fly into his hair. You hadn’t doubted that, as an incubus, Kostya would certainly be experienced at this kind of thing, but you weren’t prepared for just *how* experienced - every curl of that long, hot, and talented tongue seems to hit all the right spots inside you.

Through the mental link between you there’s a surge of feelings - lust, of course, but also pride at the praise you gave out and something like nervous excitement from how you’ve wrested control from him. It was overwhelming; being able to feel that tumble of emotions as well as the physical sensations, and it somehow heightened the experience all the more.

He presses a lingering kiss against your clit that makes you throw your head back with a soft moan, and instinctively your grip shifts from yanking on his hair to using one of those curved horns to hold him against you in a wordless plea for more.

Sudden vibrations rocket through you as he lets out a muffled groan and you gasp his name sharply in a surprised response; glancing down to see his expression - his eyes are hooded and hazy and he’s just as blissed out as you are.

Well, well. Look at that. Seems you’d found a weak spot.

Curious to see what would happen if you did it again, you tightened your grip and traced a few of the ridges of the jet black horn softly with your fingertips.

Claws dig into your thighs as he groans louder; that tail twitching back and forth violently as he begins to redouble his efforts in getting you off. With the pressure building, all you can manage to do is hold on; free hand twisting hard into the sheets below as you shudder under his ministrations.

Too soon and yet not soon enough you don’t so much hit as *slam* into your peak, every muscle tensing as stars erupt in your vision; his name interspersed with at least a few curses.

Though judging from that cocky smile as Kostya pulls back; lapping gently to catch every last trace of your arousal; he considers them a compliment.

 _“Good?”_ He’d clearly taken your order not to speak without permission seriously, as the word echoed in your mind.

You tremble slightly as you nod, trying to get yourself back together. “Y-yeah...very good…”

Despite everything though, the venom coursing through your veins still works its literal magic on you; keeping you on a feverish edge. Arguably even worse, in fact, as now every nerve was oversensitive and you could feel how your body still ached for more.

Gripping his horns in both hands you drag him up into a deep kiss, shivering as you taste yourself on his lips, before pulling back to twirl a finger in a slow circle.

“Stand and turn around. Hands behind your back.”

He blinks in confusion at that, but still does what he’s told, though not without shooting you a wary look over his shoulder as he does.

You run your fingers down his spine, and smirk at the way he bites his bottom lip and his wings flutter slightly at just the light touch, before he lets out a rather undignified yelp of surprise when you can’t resist grabbing his ass.

Another wave of heat throbs under your skin.

Unfortunately, you’d have to appreciate that fine bit of anatomy in more detail later.

Taking the chain in your hands you quickly wrap it around his wrists, binding him with it, surveying your handiwork with pride before you move in front of him. With a gentle shove in the center of his broad chest; he falls back against the bed with a slight grunt.

You crawl on top of him, giving him another rough kiss; shivering at the feel of that forked tongue as it moves against yours. With his hands bound Kostya can only squirm and try to buck his hips up to meet yours, but you manage to stay just out of reach; his cock bobbing slightly against your thighs. Even if you were just as needy as he was, you still wanted payback for him putting you into this state to begin with.

He makes some very (ironically, of course) heavenly little whimpers in his throat as you explore his neck with almost tender kisses and sucks; before he gasps sharply when you sink your teeth into the junction where it met his shoulder. You might not have had venom or fangs like he did, but given the feeling of desperation that blasts through your shared mental link, seems you didn’t need it.

“I take it that means you want it pretty bad?” You practically purr the words, teasing the sensitive lobe of his ear with the tip of your tongue; which makes him chew at his bottom lip and his brow furrow as he desperately tries not to break the no talking rule.

_“Fuck…most summoners can’t resist my venom this long...what ARE you?”_

“That’s not answering my question~...” You answer in a mischevious sing-song tone; rocking your hips over his not just to tease him more but to also try and get yourself some much needed friction. Most people probably wouldn’t be brave enough to torture themselves AND an incubus like this, but this was just too much fun now.

_“Da, mne eto nuzhno, pozhaluysta.”_

“Say it in a way I can understand.” You twist a hand into his hair and yank his head back as you suck a dark mark into his pale throat; pulling back only to whisper an order. **_“Aloud.”_ **

He lets out a frustrated growl, the chain clinking as he struggles against his bondage; before the words come out in a breathless rush. “Yes, yes, fuck, I need it, please! _Please!_ ”

Kostya licks his lips, meeting your gaze with those two-toned eyes; dark with desire and need. “Please...I need you.”

Fuck, those might have been the most beautiful words you’d heard all night. Now what kind of master would you be if you refused him when he begged so prettily like that?

You give him one last kiss, this one a bit softer; before you sit back to straddle his hips, resting your palms on his stomach for leverage as you carefully line him up with your slick entrance.

Slowly you slide yourself down his cock, both of you crying out in relief as you finally, *finally* got what you both so desperately needed. You took a moment just to appreciate the feeling of fullness, your mouth dropping open in a soft moan as he throbbed hotly inside you; before he bucks his hips impatiently and jolts you out of your reverie.

After that it was a rhythm of you rising and falling; feeling the muscles in his stomach tense as you pushed yourself upward; loving the rough way he would jerk his hips to try and match your rocking movements.

Still, it’s not hard to tell Kostya wants more - even without the basic instinct of ‘want’ floating across your hazy mind. You can hear the constant shifting of the chain’s links as he squirms beneath you; see the way his eyes are tightly shut and his jaw is set in a hard line.

Despite the protest from your own body, you slow and carefully slip off of him.

You didn’t have to speak his language to recognize a stream of curses when you heard it as his eyes snapped open, but you silenced and distracted him with a kiss as you slid your hands beneath him to unwind the chain from around his wrists with only a little difficulty.

He’d been so obedient so far and hadn’t challenged you...you decided to show him a little trust that he’d keep it up.

The effect is instantaneous. As soon as he’s unbound he sits up and grabs your hips to make you grind down on his lap with a possessive growl, to return to being buried inside of you again.

Your breath catches in your throat as he’s able to set a faster pace now; pistoning his hips and practically bouncing you on his cock. All the while, those clawed fingers eagerly knead and grope your ass with every thrust.

When he scrapes his teeth over your neck; sucking little marks here and there; you tense up, but Kostya stays obedient and doesn’t bite you again - instead mapping and exploring your skin with lips and tongue. Which was a relief - you weren’t sure what a second dose of that venom would do to you.

One of your hands grips one of his horns again; the other splayed across his sweat-dampened shoulders and nails scratching bright lines of red across the pale skin every time he fucks into you and hits that perfect little spot inside you that makes your eyes roll back.

Words tumble from his mouth in multiple languages, some you don’t recognize at all, while all you can do is make shuddering moans as you’re overwhelmed by heat and pleasure. Pressure was building fast; coiling hot and tight in your belly and you opened your mouth as you tried to warn him-...

...when the second orgasm that resonates through you hits even harder than the first, and you scream out his name instead; clenching tight around his cock for all you’re worth.

This time he’s right there with you; his thrusts becoming more erratic before he slams into you a final time. Pointed tail lashing from side to side and letting out a long stuttered groan as he cums hard; the pulsing liquid heat pouring into you only further prolonging the feeling of your own climax.

Exhausted, you body goes slack and you brace your arms on his broad shoulders as he slowly pulls out; resting your forehead against his as both of you try to catch your breath. Your heart was pounding a mile a minute, but on the plus side: the damnable itch seemed to have finally been scratched as his venom finally seemed to be working its way out of your system.

Thank goodness...you didn’t think you had it in you to go a third time.

Arms and dark wings fold in around you snugly; forming a surprisingly comfortable sort of cocoon as he leans back against your bed with you on top of him.

You kiss him tiredly, unable to resist a smile; though you shudder weakly and raise an eyebrow as you feel his cum dripping out of you and down your thighs. “So this the part where you congratulate me for volunteering to be the next bearer of the Antichrist or…”

Kostya just chuckles; running his fingers affectionately through your hair. You didn’t think a demon, much less an incubus, would be the cuddly type, and yet. “...there’s spells for that, don’t worry. If we got every person who summoned one of us pregnant, there’d be nothing *but* demons running around.”

“...Good point.”

“Though I still should have warned you, probably?”

“We’ll remember it for next time.”

If there even was a next time…for all you knew, the summoning was only intended to last through the night, and all of this was just temporary and you’d wake up just as normal as before.

Just thinking about it made a weird ache in your chest - and not just because of the idea of losing your connection to the arcane now that you finally had it. You were actually starting to get kind of attached to him, strange as it was to imagine. But, did he really have any obligation to stay now that he’d gotten what *he* wanted? Maybe he just needed the power topoff in order to vanish and find a better ‘summoner’ who didn’t need so much help.

Shame none of your ancestors’ books warned you against something like this.

You chastised yourself internally, hoping he couldn’t pick up on your turmoil. You’d told yourself when you began this errand that whatever happened would happen, and you’d just have to live with it.

It was getting harder and harder to keep your eyes open; especially with the soft sound of his breathing to lull you as you laid your head down on his chest.

Still...you couldn’t be blamed for hoping, could you?

= o = o = o = o = o = o =

The first thing you were aware of the next morning as soon as you awoke was a strangely energized feeling; like you’d taken a direct shot of coffee into your veins. You’d never felt this good before, let alone in the early morning.

The second thing was realizing there was a black webbed wing curled around you protectively and a horned head nuzzling into your neck.

Last night’s memories came back in a wild surge, as does a sleepy smugness drifting across the mental link between you both. Glancing down, you see it matches the expression of the demon snuggled up to you.

Seems he decided to stick around after all. You hadn’t been sure if an incubus actually needed to sleep, but you weren’t surprised that he did after all that exertion you’d put him through.

_“Dobroye utro.”_

“Good morning to you too.” A sudden realization hits you. “Hey, I can understand-”

Kostya leans up and kisses you lazily, and you can feel the way he smirks against your lips and the soft hum of his low words. “Gift of tongues. I told you there are perks to feeding an incubus. It’ll take some time to get used to, but when you do...”

So that explained the energy. You couldn’t believe that after all the panic and worrying and sheer misadventure that had led up to this point, you might actually be able to live up to your family’s reputation after all.

And it was all thanks to him.

With reluctance, you sit up and detangle yourself from him and the sheets to head for the bathroom and to grab a shower. You were excited to see what you could do now that you had some actual magic (quite possibly literally) at your fingertips.

Even so, you paused at the doorway, looking back at him and meeting those gorgeous multicolored eyes. “...I’m thinking breakfast to celebrate, what about you?”

Kostya raises an eyebrow. “...your kind of breakfast, or…you know, mine?”

You grin as you see the hungry look that darkens in his eyes and the rewarding surge of power that accompanies your next words.

“Why not both?”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween, never ask me to do something this ambitious again, fuck. I literally finished this last-minute even though I started it like a month ago. Someday I’ll learn. 
> 
> And maybe someday skeletons will fly out of my pants.
> 
> (Also, the number of times I listened to Hillbilly Casino’s “Debt With The Devil” over the course of writing this is Too Damn Many.™)
> 
> Anyway, the Dorian Gray AU is not forgotten, merely...on hold until I can get my life back together enough to properly write. Trust me, it's not the only thing around here getting neglected ayy lmao.


End file.
